


En Casa.

by Maca96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Multi, PrimerFicNoSeanCrueles, Ternura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/pseuds/Maca96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♣Resumen : Luego de pasar sufriendo y subsistiendo por un tiempo, Emma decide que es hora de volver a la realidad que la rodaba antes que pase todo. Y para que eso se complete, debe haber alguien esencial que este con ella. ♥</p><p>Tengo más historias como esta en este perfil de Wattpad ;)  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Casa.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦Este es el primer fic que publico, si gusta publico otro en algun momento.  
> ♦Me apaciona escribir tanto como leer las fanfics (Aunque esto ya es adiccion) jaja.  
> ♦Es mi primer fic no sean crueles es super cortito.  
> ♦Saludos a todos desde Argentina (: .
> 
> Tengo más historias en este perfil https://www.wattpad.com/myworks

En casa.  
Emma es salvada de caer a la muerte por los efectos posteriores a la ausencia de la oscuridad que había estado en ella, por el beso de amor verdadero de Killian. Con la ayuda de Merlín y todos los demás en Camelot, fueron los encargados de derrotar el demonio oscuro que se apoderaba de su frágil y a la vez fuerte cuerpo. Después de soportar meses la lucha interna, entre lo que le decía su corazón de estar bien pensando en amigos y familia; y lo que le decía la nueva voz intrusa en su mente, de vengarse de todos y cada uno que le había hecho algo, o la había herido en su pasado sea o no grave.  
Realmente, era una tortura. Algo que le costó demasiado contener, como cuando lastimó a su hijo. En ese entonces, al segundo siguiente de lanzar la bola brillante de sus manos, dirigida directamente a el pecho de Regina, y ver que Henry se había puesto literal y físicamente, en el medio de sus madres, con un resultado de dejarlo inconsciente con un golpe en el suelo; los ojos de la renombrada ‘DarkSwan’, negros por la oscuridad misma, con un brillante borde rojizo en sus pupilas, volvieron instantáneamente a ese verde esmeralda de Emma que todos conocían y recordaban. Luego de que tanto como ella y su hijo eran consientes de donde estaban y quienes eran, luego de disculpas mutuas y reencuentros amorosos, decidieron que era momento para solucionar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y realmente lastime a alguien más intencionalmente o no.  
Tanto como Emma y Killian, habían querido estar más juntos que nunca cuando volvieron a Storybrooke, pero ella necesitaba volver a establecerse, volver a verse con todos aquellos amigos y conocido. Pero había cosas que necesitaba volver a sentir haciendo para asegurarse que el terror se había ido, cosas que para los demás pueden tontas, pero para ella eran esenciales volver y reivindicar en su rutina, como un rato en la estación, están con sus padres, tener un buen desayuno tranquilo de cocoa y pastelillos en Granny’s rodeada de todos como si nada hubiera pasado; y manejar en su auto por la ciudad, sintiendo ese olor tan familiar entre el bosque y la marea. Killian amablemente le dejó todo el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras tanto y cuanto ella volviera a él.  
Un día se encuentra en el departamento de sus padres en un profundo silencio, si no fuera por la radio de fondo que estaba reproduciendo música en un volumen muy bajo, sospecharía de la tranquilidad. Estaba sola, sin Henry (Que estaba en lo de Regina como todos los viernes), sus padres iban a cenar y luego no sabía dónde, pero estaba segura que no volvería temprano, y por último Neal, lo estaba cuidando Granny.  
Se sentía realmente incomoda, rara, como que algo o alguien le faltaba, alguien realmente excepcional en ella, que lo extrañaba con su vida entera, pero no se animaba a llamarlo ya que estuvieron con esa semana separados, y muy cortas conversaciones por mensajes de texto, porque él le había dado ese tiempo para pensar y establecerse sin quejas.  
Abrumada por sus pensamientos de cuanto lo extrañaba, de cuanto quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, estar con él, y mirarlo a los ojos asegurándolo que no se iría en un muy largo plazo, ella con un movimiento repentino y desesperado agarra su celular y marca su número, sonriendo al darse cuenta de a pensar de todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía recordando su teléfono, y sorprendida de la manera rápida que se lo aprendió con total facilidad como si fuera natural.  
Al ponerlo en su oreja, escuchó un tono, y a la vez un golpe en la puerta. Enfocando su atención y preguntándose quién podría ser, acerca la mano en la perilla a punto de agarrar y girar para abrir cuando, él contesta su llamada.

 

\- “Swan!” Podía sentir esa alegría en su voz cuando él le preguntó “¿Todo bien?”.

\- “Hey! Sí, estoy bien.” Haciendo una pausa, cerrando los ojos imaginándolo allí con ella; hablándole de frente, continua “Yo solo…” Con miedo de que la rechazara le confiesa lentamente. “… Yo solo quería verte.”

Ella sentía a través del teléfono ruidos como de papel, pensando que podría estar haciendo, olvidándose por completo que había alguien detrás de su puerta, él interrumpe sus pensamientos respondiendo bajo - “Entonces… solo abre la puerta amor.”

Lo hace. Lo ve directamente a los ojos. Corta la llamada sin ver su celular ni que parte de él está tocando pero cree que lo logra.  
Ni dos latidos de su corazón, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de su cuello, sin importar las bolsas y las flores que él sostenía para ella, dejándolos caer en el suelo para rodear sus cintura y acercarla bien al ras de él mientras devolvía el abrazo con la misma pasión. Después de unos momentos de disfrutar el simple hecho de estar en los brazos del otro; él la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y sin decir nada, la besa con todo el amor y dedicación que se perdieron en el tiempo que estuvieron separados y sufriendo. Sujetándola más fuerte en su cintura y sin despegar sus labios de los cuales, él creía dulces y totalmente irresistibles, la levantó hasta que los pies de Emma no tocaban el suelo, y podían sentir las sonrisas en los labios del otro. Bajándola lentamente, nunca soltando su fuerte agarre sobre ella, ambos abriendo los ojos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, azules directamente a los verdes, sus frentes tocándose, y olvidándose completamente, de donde estaban, la puerta abierta, las cosas sobre el suelo, y demás. Básicamente se olvidaron del mundo. Solo estaba ella y él.

Killian rompió el cómodo silencio mientras la miraba con la misma adoración y felicidad que ella anhelaba sentir y ver frente a sus ojos.  
– “Bienvenida a casa Emma.” Antes de que ella pueda responder algo; la estaba volviendo a besar pero esta vez, suavemente volcando todo el profundo y loco amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y fue ahí. En ese mismo momento, el cual Emma Swan, se sintió por fin, realmente en casa.  
Fin.


End file.
